Generic closure plates in a slide closure are used for opening and closing the passage of molten metal. The closure plates respectively provided with a flow-through opening are therefore pressed against one another such as to form a seal, and by means of a drive the one closure plate can be moved over a defined distance from the open into a closed position and vice versa. Thus, both on the upper fixed and on the moveable closure plate closing surfaces are formed, the length of which corresponds to the adjustment distance. The closure plates are either clamped into the mechanism of the slide closure, as provided in a slide closure according to publication DE-A-35 22 134, or else are inserted in the mechanism with practically no play, as displayed by the plates disclosed in publication EP-A-1 064 155.